Pet City/Pet Items
Welcome to the Pet Item Store! Here you can get food, drinks, toys, and more for your pets! Creator *Poisonshot (Not any other name) *Ludicrine (Inspiration) Workers *Poisonshot *Ludicrine *HankGuideDude Blacklist None, except those in the Adoption Center. Refreshments Currently, all refreshments are made by PS. * Water: Normal Juice * Milk: Reinforces Bones * Pruniot Juice: +6 Range Fruits Currently, all fruits are made by PS. *Prunoit: +3 Range *Apple: Restore 6 LP *Orange: +3 AGI Vegetables * Potato: -2 AGI +1 STR. Made by David7015. Toys * String Ball: Toys for Roundhead pets. Made by PS. * Marble: Warning- Contains small parts. Sold in sets of 10. Made by LD. * Nerf Gun: Great for kids 8-12. Made by LD. * Rubber Ball: The classic. Made by LD. * Trading Cards: Great for kids from 8-12. Made by LD. * Plush Toy: Uh... hidden narcissism? Oh well. >./ Made by LD. * Interactive Plush Toy: Good for demoralizing pets! Comes with 10 different insults lines! Lines include: #What the f/ck are you? You look like something Poisonsh/t sh/t out of his /ss when he finally got inspiration! #Wow, you think you can BURN ME? I'm FIRE PROOF, B/TCH! #HAH! Your little knife can't cut through me!! You're so pathetic! #Wow, what the f/ck are you doing? Are you trying to dryhump yourself or something? And many more! Made by DMSwordsmaster. Actual toy does not come with censors. Good gog why would you buy this anyway. * Interactive Plush Toy 2.0: The newest version of the HIT TOY by DMSwordsmaster! Updates include the new version of DMS, more insults lines, and the removal of a particular bug where the pet would be catapulted through the ceiling suddenly torn apart! We think we got rid of it, anyways. New lines include: #I'm baaaack!! Didja miss me? No? Then eat pigsh/t, you c/nt. #Hah! Put that drill down before you hurt yourself. #Eat me and you'll get lead poisoning! :Order NOW and you get the next big toy... * The Luna Plush! This is meant as a stress toy. It will re-inflate after any and all abuse, getting no forms of scuff marks whatsoever! Looks creepy as hell, though. * GSW Plush: A cute plush of a Green Smiley Walker. Nothing special about it at all. But would you like to know what happens when you burn this plush? * CSW Plush: A cute plush of a Cyan Smiley Walker. Waterproof! * RSW Plush: A cute plush of a Red Smiley Walker. Puffy! * BXW Plush: A cute plush of a Blue X Walker. Heavier than the GSW, BSW and RSW plushies. * GBSW Plush: A cute plush of a Grey Boss Smiley Walker. It have all of the above plushies effect! * GSS Figurine: Cute Figurine! * BFS Floater: Would like to swim with a Blue Fairy Snake? * GSW Floater-Figurine: Combine the two above toys! * Xal Figurine: Base-Level Xal! * C'mas: Base Level C'mas! * Cold Xal: Level 2 Xal. Happens in Snowland. * White C'mas: Level 2 C'mas. Happens almost anywhere. * Metal Xal: Level 2 Xal. Happens on Moon. * Big C'mas: Level 3 C'mas! Happens almost anywhere. * Luna Action Figure: An action figure in the form of a box-headed stickman with a horn and wings.... and a gun. Made by HGD. * Wet-Dry Jelly: Some jelly. When you touch it, it's look wet, but the part that touched it is dry! It is not alive, too. Recomended for Gel pets, but can be accepted among other pets. Video Games * Gamepet Advance: Comes with SR Lite, PG 3.0, and Tetris. Good for older kids. Made by Lazro. * Tagamini: Keep a human healthy and happy with this Tagamini! Preferred by female pets. Made by Lazro. * Green Smiley Walker 1: First of the long Green Smiley Walker Series! Made for Gamepet Advance. * Green Smiley Walker 2: Can be played Multiplayer, but have different gameplay than the prequel. * Green Smiley Walker 3: Can be played Multiplayer, include a whole arsenal of new character! * ??? Land: Take away from King Submarine Shrine Boss the stolen food of "???"! Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Pets Related Pages